Containers having a fitment with a tube spout have been used to store food product such as such as baby food, yogurt, mashed fruits and vegetables, applesauce, etc. for quite some time. Oftentimes the product contained within the container is easier for a user to consume if a utensil such as a spoon is used. For example, if the product can be removed from the container via the tube spout of the fitment and placed directly onto a spoon. Once on the spoon the product can neatly be consumed by the user. However, at times a spoon may not be available for the user. In such cases a new design which provides a spoon to the user is desired.